megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Godkarmachine O Inary
is a super Reploid formed when Bit and Byte combine, which they can achieve after being upgraded by Dr. Doppler following their failure to capture X for him. This Buddharupa-like Reploid combines the speed and sword skills of Bit and the strength of Byte, greatly enhancing the Nightmare Police. Despite having a quadrupedal build, Godkarmachine O Inary is slower than their separated forms due to having a larger body. Appearances ''Mega Man X3 If X didn't destroy either or both Bit and Byte in the eight stages, he will face Godkarmachine O Inary in Doppler Stage A. Despite being a combination, if X destroyed only one of them, Godkarmachine O Inary will still be wholly formed by the remaining member regardless of the missing half, the survivor using the form to avenge his fallen ally. If both of them were destroyed with their weaknesses, X will face Press Disposer instead. Godkarmachine O Inary is stationary, only briefly rising above the ground without leaving its position. The boss mainly attacks with shockwaves and rocket punches. When he swings his sword he releases a large shockwave that splits in two smaller shockwaves that move up and down when it hits the wall. If X is in in a high area, Godkarmachine O Inary will hover to attack with his shockwave, and if X moves below him he will be crushed. He also tries to catch X with his left arm and ram him in the ceiling, then pulling him back to his height to hit him with a rocket punch with his right arm, sending him to the wall. If X moves behind him, he will release homing spheres from his hands. His weakness is the Ray Splasher. He's only vulnerable in the upper half of his body. Other appearances *Godkarmachine O Inary is fought alongside Dr. Doppler in the X Challenge from ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection. *Godkarmachine O Inary appeared in a Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. *Godkarmachine O Inary appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data *Power: 22900rp *Speed: 7200rp Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Godkarmachine O Inary will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man X3. *''For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged some more (yellow). Fourth number is damage done the combined charge shots (pink).'' *''For Acid Burst, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state: first number is damage from the original acid glob; second is damage from the smaller acid drops.'' *''For Triad Thunder, the first value is damage done in its normal state; first number is damage done with the electrified pods, the second number is from the lightning bolts fired from them. For the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the initial shockwave, and the second number is damage done with the electric balls that follow it.'' **''Using a charged Triad Thunder will have no effect on Godkarmachine O Inary''. *''For Ray Splasher, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the actual pod, and the second number is damage done from the light projectiles fired from that pod''. *''For Frost Shield, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the spiked Frost Shield in X's buster, and the second number is damage done when it's dislodged''. * For the Beam Saber, it can be used by password. Other media ''Rockman X3'' manga After Bit's defeat, Byte asks Doppler for assistance. Instead, Doppler uses his dragon to attack X with a powerful blast, with both Bit and Byte caught in the attack range. X and Marty manage to avoid the attack, but Bit and Byte suffer intense damage. As a barely-alive Byte, carrying the seemingly-dead Bit in his arms, begs his master to not abandon them, Doppler decides to combine them, the dragon releasing several Worms from its mouth to merge with them so they continue serving Doppler as an experimental tool. While the Worms fall over and combine with them, Byte protests by saying that he isn't just a tool and wants to continue being himself. As Godkarmachine O Inary, the power of the Nightmare Police skyrockets, but their attacks have no effect on X, as he had recently obtained a powerful armor. X manages to destroy both Godkarmachine O Inary and Doppler's dragon with one charged shot. The remaining Worms from Godkarmachine O Inary merge into a giant two-headed worm-like monster as a last attempt to defeat X, but the monstrosity collapses before it can even touch him. Trivia *Bit's body from the waist-up forms the upper half of Godkarmachine O Inary's body, while Byte's entire body forms the lower half. Byte's Mandala-like ornament mounts onto Bit's back, while Bit's head is replaced with a new two-faced demon-like head. Godkarmachine O Inary maintains the use of Bit's beam saber, though it is remarkably stronger than before. *The last part of his name is derived from Inari, sometimes known as Oinari. "Godkarmachine" is a combination of "God", "karma" (reincarnation) and "machine". These fit well with the original names and designs of Bit and Byte, which had Hindu/Buddhist references. * He is the only boss in Mega Man X3 that can defeat X in one hit by crushing him. *If X were to absorb the homing spheres using the charged Frost Shield without firing it in the golden Third Armor, a glitch will occur, causing Godkarmachine O Inary to freeze in place, unable to attack, leaving the player with every opportunity to attack. **It is, however, not available to do such in the Windows port due to the homing sphere attack causing an object stack overflow in the Windows port - which leads the game program to crash. * Another glitch may occur if he manages to catch X with his left arm in the corner of the room, which has a higher chance of happening when X is falling from the wall. X will be held in the corner and his punch with the other arm will not reach him, leaving X stuck until he uses the attack again, making two left arms appear and return to him. *Like Godkarmachine O Inary, Chaosbrahman Orochi from Rockman X Giga Mission is the combination of two Reploids from a new Nightmare Police. References Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Deceased Category:X Challenge bosses